Yeux Lorgnent
by kyungthoo
Summary: Mimpi buruk yang sama berulang kali datang menghampiri dunia mimpi Kai. Tak pernah terbayangkan, ia bertemu pria yang manis, namun mengerikan. Di dunia nyata, Ia dijodohkan. Mereka bertemu. Penilaian dari fisik memang memuaskan bagi Kai, tapi bagaimana kalau akhirnya mengecewakan—bahkan mengejutkan? KaiSoo FanFiction. CHAP 1 Update!
1. TEASER

**Yeux Lorgnent | ©kyungthoo**

**Kai/Kyungsoo with another Casts**

**Mystery/Family—Friendship**

.

.

.

**[TEASER]**

.

.

.

Pernikahan. Hal yang sama sekali tak terpikirkan oleh Kai. Tetapi, Kai menerima pernikahan secara 'tidak disengaja' itu. Namun bagaimana kalau Kai ternyata harus menikahi seseorang yang mengalami _autism_?

'_Aku Do Kyungsoo_, _aku ibu dari Pororo_. _Jangan sekali-kali kau menyakiti Pororo_, _ya_?'

.

.

Dalam mimpi Kai, ia bertemu dengan seorang namja. Ya, seorang namja yang cantik. Tetapi, namja itu sedikit _gila_.

'_Hey, kau yang di sana_! _Mengapa wajahmu mirip sekali dengan Crong_?'

.

.

Bagaimana kalau mimpi buruk itu menjadi kenyataan? Kenyataan bahwa Kai harus menikahi namja yang sangat persis dengan namja yang ada di mimpinya?

'_Annyeonghaseyo_, _kau yang di taman bermain itu, 'kan_?'

.

.

Perjanjian suci telah diucapkan. Dua cincin yang harus saling dipasangkan pada jari manis para mempelai. Sebuah ciuman di bibir yang terpaksa. Semua begitu buruk.

'_Saudara Kim Jongin/Do Kyungsoo, maukah saudara menerima pria ini sebagai istri/suami yang dijodohkan oleh Tuhan didalam pernikahan yang kudus? Maukah saudara mengasihi dia, menghibur dia, menghormati dan memelihara dia baik pada waktu sakit maupun dia sakit maupun pada waktu dia sehat, serta melupakan orang lain tetapi hanya mengasihi dia saja, selama saudara berdua hidup didunia ini_?'

'_Saya Kim Jongin mengambil engkau, Do Kyungsoo menjadi istri saya, dengan mengasihi dan menghormati sengkau sampai maut memisahkan kita, menurut Firman Tuhan, ini janji ku padamu_!'

'_Saya Do Kyungsoo mengambil engkau, Kim Jongin menjadi suami saya, dengan mengasihi dan menghormati sengkau sampai maut memisahkan kita, menurut Firman Tuhan, ini janji ku padamu_!'

.

.

Rumah baru. Setiap pasangan suami-istri yang baru saja menikah, ingin meninggalkan orang tuanya untuk memulai hidup yang baru bersama pasangannya. Tetapi bagaimana jika rumah itu dipenuhi dengan misteri?

'_Kyungsoo berbicara_, _tertawa_ _dan berlari_-_lari sendiri_, _seakan ada yang bermain bersamanya. Padahal, di rumah baru ini, hanya ada aku dan dia di sini. Bahkan aku masih segan untuk mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara sekalipun_. _Aku tahu bahwa Kyungsoo autis_, _tetapi selama seminggu kami tinggal bersama, aku baru pertama kali melihatnya seperti ini_.'

.

.

Terlalu banyak musibah yang menimpa Kyungsoo. Diculik, memakan makanan yang sudah terkontaminasi dengan formalin—sehingga membuat saluran pencernaan dan pernafasannya infeksi, sampai hampir mati tertabrak mobil yang tidak ada seorang pun mengemudikannya.

'_K_-_Kai, jangan tinggalkan aku_! _Aku mohon_, _aku takut_! _Mata itu mengikutiku terus-menerus_!'

.

.

Kyungsoo sangat berubah dari tingkahnya yang sebelumnya. Membuat Kai terperangah tak percaya dengan apa saja yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

'_K_-_Kai_, _aku ingin melihat hyung_-_ku_! _Jebal_! _Bawa aku pada hyung_-_ku_! _Kau harus ikhlaskan aku_, _Kai-ya_.'

.

.

Kenyataan yang mengerikan menghampiri Kai. Kai bingung harus berbuat apa, kehidupannya sangatlah suram.

'_Hyung_ _Kyungsoo sudah meninggal lima tahun lalu_, _kenapa ia ingin bertemu hyungnya_?'

.

.

Kyungsoo menyerah, ia sangat lelah harus menahan semua kesakitannya. Darah mengucur begitu saja dari mulutnya, ia tidak bisa berpura-pura baik.

'_Kai_, _dada_-_ku sesak_. _Bisakah kau memelukku_?'

.

.

Seseorang lagi masuk dalam hidup mereka, ia seorang detektif yang menurut Kai, _aneh_. Detektif itu selalu menatap Kyungsoo tajam, hanya saja Kyungsoo hanya menganggap itu hal yang biasa.

'_Aku Detektif Li_, _senang bertemu denganmu_, _Direktur Kim_.'

.

.

Bahagia. Itu yang Kai inginkan dalam kehidupan pernikahannya itu. Selama ia hidup bersama Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo selalu saja mendapat masalah yang berakhir maut. Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang mencari kebahagiaan mereka. Mereka bahagia dengan cara mereka sendiri. Bagaimana mereka membahagiakan diri mereka bersama? Itu semua rahasia Tuhan. Bahagia ataupun tidak, mereka harus menerima resiko yang ada.

.

* * *

**Yeux Lorgnent Teaser Status : END**

**CHAP 1 Will Be Publish Soon!**

* * *

a.n. : ASDFGFHJLLKJJOJHCUISDBJ HAILOOOO. aphwa qhabar cemuach? (apasih) hai disini kyungthoo bawa ff baru yang genrenya mystery/family ya duh the first ff that i made with these genres ya duh maaf kalo failed soalnya ini baru pertama kalinya bikin yang macem begitu. APALAH ARTI EXO DI BULAN DESEMBER. duh ya mau curhat bentar. APA YA EXO BEGITU AMAT IDUPNYA MAIN COMEBACK AJA ITU WINTER SPECIAL ALBUM BTW MURAH LHO. TAPI SAOLOH IBLIS-IBLIS CILIK MENJELMA SERIGALA AWOU AWOU ITU BENAR-BENAR GILAAAAA. terus berita tentang kyungsoo mau main pilem duh pingsan dolo. terus exo-k mau shooting running man. terus exo showtime kemaren duh rahang rasanya mau patah kebanyakan ngakak dasar manusia ilahi yang berdosa. sekian curhatnya deh daripada radang penglihatan.

0h 1y4 4q m4u gomawo gomawo d0L0 sama yang udah review fav follow yang sudah diam-diam mengharukan membaca dan tekan kembali itu udah terimakasih banget ya 4q03ch t3rh4rU geWL444. (kesalahan bukan pada mata anda). OH IYA kemaren lagi liat-liat review di ff ku yang last time terus tiba-tiba ada yang review bilang 'aku mantan siders' sumpah itu trololol ngakak sampe kejungklang/? tidak apa. karena dulu aku juga siders. HAHAHAHAHHAHAA (rahasia abadi).

sorry for miss typo(s) ya kyungthoo juga manusia punya mata punya hati jangan samakan dengan taman yang tak berbunga okay. kalau gaada yang mau ff ini lanjut sih rencanannya bakal di delete soalnya takut ngeganggu dan aku itu orangnya kalo udah di flame sekampung bakal berguling ke kamar meluk boneka minion terus nyiumin dia sampe pingsan. maaf ya bikin kyungsoo disini jadi autis, tuntutan cerita biar tsaaaaaah.

kayaknya ini penuh sama cuap-cuap dari gue ya. HMMMM okelah sekian ya bacot membacotnya dilanjut di lain kesempatan kalau kyungsoo sudah menjadi milikku walau hanya angan-anganku saja untuk menggapai cinta yang tak tulus dan sia-sia-STOP, ekhem. sip, ya anyway mind to rnr? THANKSIEEE~;*


	2. Chapter 1 : Reality Nightmare

**YeuxLorgnent**

**CHAP 1 : Reality Nightmare**

_Nightmare is nightmare_, _reality is reality_. _But what if nightmare is becoming reality_?

* * *

Kai menghentikan mobil Audy berwarna putih miliknya mendadak. Lampu lalu lintas yang semula berwarna kuning sudah berganti dengan lampu berwarna merah. Bulir keringat mulai menetes di pelipisnya—padahal pendingin ruangan di mobilnya telah ia nyalakan sampai yang paling sejuk. Kali ini ia berangkat lebih terlambat dari biasanya. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah roti panggang yang sedikit hangus—karena ia meninggalkan pemanggang roti yang sedang memanggang rotinya untuk mandi. Durasi dalam Kai mandi pun tidak lah cepat. Ia bisa saja menghabiskan empat puluh lima menit hanya untuk membilas tubuhnya dengan sabun yang berbui, atau saja ia ketiduran di kamar mandi—berdasarkan apa yang telah terjadi. Eomma-nya telah berkali-kali menyuruhnya untuk memasang alarm di ponselnya atau pada jam weker di meja riasnya, tetapi nyatanya Kai tidur seperti orang mati—bunyi alarm sama sekali tidak terdengar di gendang telinganya. Sampai-sampai Eomma-nya lelah untuk membangunkan Kai—bahkan untuk membuat Kai membuka kedua kelopak matanya pun bisa saja harus menyiramnya dengan air keras terlebih dahulu. Akhirnya, hari ini Eomma-nya benar-benar menyerah dan membiarkan Kai yang terlambat—karena terlalu lelah, Eomma Kai tidak membuat sarapan untuknya. Jahat memang, tetapi itulah konsekuensi yang harus Kai dapat—karena Kai adalah direktur muda yang nantinya akan menjadi penerus Appa-nya dalam dunia bisnis.

Kembali ke topik awal, penyebab dari keterlambatannya hari ini adalah mimpi yang bisa dibilang buruk. Sesuai dengan mimpinya tadi malam, ia bertemu dengan seorang namjayang cantik. Hey, mengapa bisa Kai menganggap mimpi itu buruk? Sedangkan yang ia mimpikan adalah seorang namjayang cantik? Ah, tentu saja, tak disangka bahwasanya namjaitu sedikit gila—menurut Kai. Betapa sialnya mimpi tadi malam—baginya.

Dalam mimpinya, ia bertemu dengan namja tersebut di sebuah taman bermain. Namja tersebut mengayunkan pelan kedua kakinya—yang tidak bisa dibilang jenjang—pelan. Kepala namja itu terus saja menunduk—entah apa yang ia lihat di bawah kakinya. Kedua kaki-nya tidak menapak—karena kakinya yang tidak cukup panjang untuk menginjak tanah. Tangan kanannya memeluk erat boneka dari tokoh kartun—Pororo. Poninya yang panjang menutupi sebagian penglihatannya. Kulit putihnya sangat cocok dengan parasnya.

Kai mencoba untuk menghampiri namja tersebut. Hanya saja baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba namja itu tertawa keras—tanpa sebab. Hal itu membuat Kai terkejut. Namja tersebut mengangkat kepalanya ke atas dan tetap tertawa seperti orang yang kerasukan setan. Mimpi macam apa itu? Kai mencoba berlari menjauhi namja tersebut, tetapi suara namja itu menginterupsinya.

"Hey, kau yang di sana! Mengapa wajahmu mirip sekali dengan Crong?"

Kai mengerutkan dahinya. Crong? Crong siapa? Ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada namja tersebut sambil memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Crong? _Nugunde_? Dia makhluk yang seperti apa?"

Seketika tawa namja itu terhenti. Wajahnya menjadi datar—menatap Kai seakan ingin membunuhnya. Kai meneguk salivanya kasar. Sepertinya ia salah bicara, atau mungkin bisa dibilang 'iya'.

"Ia kekasih dari Pororo, dan dia bukan makhluk yang seperti apa-apa! Mungkin ia memang seekor dinosaurus, tetapi Crong yang terbaik bagi Pororo! Wajahmu mirip sekali dengan Crong, sama-sama seperti dinosaurus!"

Ah, ia rasa ia tahu Crong itu apa. Crong, salah satu tokoh kartun dalam serial kartun Pororo. Dulu, ia hampir selalu tidak pernah melewatkan episode dari serial kartun itu—bahkan sampai sekarang. Hanya saja, sekarang waktunya sudah banyak tersita untuk pekerjaannya.

Kai tidak mengerti maksud ucapan namja itu. Penggalan kata yang namja itu ucapkan masih belum tertata sempurna. 'Dia bukan makhluk yang seperti apa-apa!', Kai bingung apa maksud dari kata itu. Dan satu lagi, 'sama-sama seperti dinosaurus!'. Bukankah namja tadi berkata bahwa Crong itu adalah seekor dinosaurus? Mengapa namja itu menyamakan dirinya dengan salah satu tokoh kartun dinosaurus? Ah, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kai benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kai terus saja menatap namja itu bingung.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Kau jatuh cinta dengan Pororo? _Big no_, ia sudah milik Crong!" Namja itu langsung memeluk boneka Pororo-nya lebih erat. Kai yang sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang seperti itu, hanya bisa membeku.

"Memangnya, apa bagusnya Crong itu? Kalau Crong itu seorang dinosaurus, kenapa Pororo yang nyatanya seekor pinguin ingin memiliki kekasih seorang dinosaurus? Dinosaurus itu, 'kan, menyeramkan." Kai membalas ucapan namja itu tanpa memikirkan resikonya sebelum berbicara. Namja di seberang Kai itu tampak tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Crong itu dinosaurus, ia kekasih Pororo! Kau tidak boleh merebut Pororo dari Crong! Lagipula Crong itu tampan menurut Pororo!," sahut namja itu. Kai mengerutkan dahinya, ia masih belum mengerti maksud dari anak itu. Namja itu selalu membicarakan sebuah kalimat berkali-kali, membuat Kai bingung.

"Pororo itu sangat bodoh, menurutku. Mengapa ia memilih Crong? Menurutku, Eddy atau Poby masih lebih baik daripada Crong. Crong hanya dapat membuat masalah, apalagi ia diasuh oleh Pororo sejak ia menjadi telur! Lagipula, dalam serialnya Pororo nampaknya menyukai Petty dibanding Crong."

Namja itu tampak kesal, giginya saling bergesekan. Namja itu beranjak dari ayunan itu. Ia menaruh boneka Pororo nya di atas jungkat-jungkit. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari topi boneka Pororo nya sambil berkata 'Pororo, kau bermain dengannya dulu, ya!'. Dengan cepat, ia menyembunyikan benda itu di belakang punggungnya. Namja itu mendekati Kai, Kai yang sama sekali tidak takut pada anak itu hanya diam di tempatnya berpijak.

"Kau ingin bermain denganku? Pororo ingin aku bermain denganmu, ia sedang bermain jungkat-jungkit di sana bersama Crong. Dan ya, aku mengambil sesuatu dari dapur _eomma_ ku," kata namja itu sambil tersenyum manis—sangat berbeda dengan ekspresinya yang sebelumnya. Namja itu terlihat sangat cantik saat tersenyum. Tetapi tetap saja bagi Kai, namja itu mengerikan. Kai lalu menatap jungkat-jungkit yang berada di bagian barat dari ayunan. Hanya ada boneka Pororo yang dibawa namja itu tadi, dimana Crong itu?

Kedua alis Kai saling bertemu—menandakan Kai bingung, "Apa sesuatuyang kau ambil dari dapur eomma mu?"

"_Jjajan_!"

Kai membulatkan matanya. Namja itu benar-benar mempermainkannya. Dengan melihat benda yang dibawa oleh namja itu, Kai sadar bahwa namja itu _sedikit _gila. Pisau, ya benda itu yang ada di tangan namja tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu benda macam apa ini. _Eomma_ ku melarangku memegang benda yang seperti ini. Kelihatannya benda ini aneh, ya. Ingin mencoba bermain ini denganku?"

"J-jauhkan benda itu dariku! _Ppalli_!"

Namja itu terus saja mendekat pada Kai. Kai ingin kabur. Sialnya, kakinya sudah tertimbun salju yang tebal. Ia hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya kasar. Namja itu sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Dilihat-lihat, tinggi namja itu hanya se leher Kai. Namja itu memegang tengkuk lehernya perlahan, tangan kanannya yang memegang pisau langsung mendekat ke arah leher Kai. Dan—

_TIN TIN TIN_

Berpuluh-puluh kendaraan bermotor membunyikan klaksonnya. Lamunan Kai terbuyar begitu saja. Matanya mengarah ke arah lampu lalu lintas. Warna hijau. Ia langsung memasang gigi dan melajukan mobilnya ke arah kantornya.

* * *

_TOK TOK TOK_

Seorang yeoja yakni sekretaris Kai datang membawa beberapa tumpuk map berkas. Ia datang menghampiri Kai yang nampaknya masih kacau.

"Direktur Kim, ini berkas yang harus anda periksa," ujar Sekretaris Song pada Kai yang nampak menumpukan kepalanya dengan tangannya. Kai sama sekali tidak bergeming—membuat Sekretaris Song memutarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Direktur Kim,"

"…"

"Direktur Kim,"

"…"

"Kim Jongin-ssi,"

"…"

"Permisi, Direktur Kim!"

"Ah, _ne_, _jwesonghamnida_. Ada apa, Sekretaris Song?" tanya Kai yang melamun sedari tadi. Sekretaris Song menaruh setumpuk berkas ke atas meja kerja Kai.

"Ada beberapa berkas dan undangan dari beberapa perusahaan dan juga ada dari perusahaan kami sendiri. Ada juga beberapa yang harus ditandatangani dan akan diberikan kepada Presdir Kim." Kai mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau akan aku panggil nanti saat semuanya sudah aku tangani," ujar Kai seraya menyuruh Sekretaris Song keluar dari ruangannya. Sekretaris Song membungkuk hormat pada Kai yang disambut tundukan kepala dari Kai, lalu ia pergi.

Baru saja tangan Kai ingin menggapai pulpen yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya, nada dering ponselnya berbunyi bergema di ruangannya yang dikuasai keheningan.

PIP

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"_Jongin-ah_, _kau ingat acara malam ini, bukan? Eomma sudah menyiapkan pakaian untuk kita pergi nanti malam, kita pakai baju yang seragam!_"

"_Eomma_, apa tidak bisa ditunda besok hari saja? Hari ini aku lembur, nanti malam ada meeting di hotel dari Korporasi Park."

"_Ah, aniya, aniya! Eomma sudah menyuruh Appa-mu untuk mengambil alih pekerjaanmu pada wakil direktur, Jongin-ah. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, dan bersiap-siaplah!"_

"_Geundae_, _eomma_, ini masih pukul dua siang. Masih banyak waktu untuk bersiap-si—"

"_Kau pikir, perjalanan dari Seoul ke Goyang tidak jauh? Berpikirlah yang jernih. Sudahlah, aku tunggu kepulanganmu. Eomma tidak mau kau terlambat, arasseo?"_

"Ara, ara. Baiklah, tiga puluh menit lagi aku akan tiba di rumah. _Keunho_."

PIP

Kai menggenggam ponsel layar sentuhnya itu. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada meja kerja. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar. Tangannya yang satu lagi mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjanya.

"_Aigoo_, mengapa semuanya seperti ini? Seharusnya aku menjadikan seorang gadis atau pria manis sebagai kekasihku, maka aku tak perlu menerima perjodohan bodoh nan kuno ini, aish!"

Kai berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia sangat frustasi dan lelah. Belum lagi, pekerjaannya yang tak kunjung berakhir—malahan semakin menumpuk. Itulah resikonya sebagai direktur di usia yang masih tergolong muda. Dan satu masalah—atau mungkin bencana baginya—datang pada Kai.

Ya, Kai dijodohkan. Ia dijodohkan dengan seorang pria. Pria yang manis, terlahir dari keluarga yang berekonomi di atas rata-rata dibanding masyarakat lainnya. Pria yang lebih tua setahun daripadanya. Sayangnya, ia mengalami sebuah kelainan, di mana orang itu mengalami kelainan perkembangan sistem saraf sejak lahir atau mungkin balita. Sebut saja ia mengalami sebuah kelainan yang disebut-sebut Autisme.

Mendengar itu, lutut Kai rasanya bergoyah. Berbicara pada orang yang bodoh saja sudah membuatnya seperti orang gila. Bagaimana kalau ia berbicara—bahkan menikah—dengan seorang yang menderita autisme? _Mungkin aku akan menjadi orang gila saat itu juga_, pikir Kai. Tapi sayang, sejak ia mendengar cerita itu dari kedua orang tuanya sampai sekarang, ia belum juga menjadi _gila_.

Ia mencoba tidak memikirkannya lagi. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah, bagaimana ia sampai di rumah sepuluh menit lagi sementara dua puluh menit yang berlalu tadi sudah habis ia gunakan untuk melamun hal yang sudah sering datang dalam pikirannya.

Tumpukan berkas yang belum sama sekali ia sentuh dibiarkannya begitu saja. Ia mengambil jas kerjanya yang tadinya ia gantung di kursinya. Ia mengambil tas kerjanya yang berisi komputer lipat yang sangat penting itu. Dengan terburu-buru, ia mengunci ruang kerjanya lalu berlari menuju parkiran, mencari mobilnya, menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan meluncur ke rumah _tercinta_-nya.

* * *

Pukul enam sore menuju malam. Kai sudah siap dengan pakaian yang sengaja diseragamkan oleh Nyonya Kim. Ia membiarkan sang penata rambut menyulap rambutnya menjadi seorang pria yang kembali ke usia tujuh belas tahunan. Ia merasa bertambah muda—meskipun sekarang ia sudah genap dua puluh satu tahun.

"Kau terlihat tampan, Nak," ujar Tuan Kim yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. Kai yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya—berkomunikasi singkat dengan para rekannya—hanya menggumam kecil, "Aku tahu."

"Kau tak berubah, selalu saja percaya diri," sambar Nyonya Kim yang sibuk dengan perhiasannya. Kai menggidikkan bahunya, "Aku memang terlahir tampan, lagipula aku tampan karena orang tuaku yang tampan dan cantik."

"Jangan merayu kami, kau pasti sedang merajuk agar tidak pergi ke acara makan malam dengan keluarga Do, bukan?" Tepat. Nyonya Kim sepertinya sangat tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kai. Dalam hati, Kai berteriak 'iya' dengan keras.

"Mau tak mau, sudi tak sudi, kau harus datang, Jongin-ah. Korporasi Kim dan Korporasi Do sudah bekerja sama kurang lebih 6 tahun. Kau tidak mau kita putus komunikasi dengan Keluarga Do, bukan? Mengingat Keluarga Do sudah sangat baik padamu. Bahkan sekolah dari Korporasi Do memberimu peluang untuk meneruskan pendidikan, dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan."

"_Ne_, _ara, ara_. Dengan begitu, aku _harus_ menikah dengan seorang pria yang _manis _namun bodoh itu?"

"Dia tidak bodoh, ia hanya sedikit _berbeda_."

"Apa bedanya bodoh dengan berbeda? Sepertinya aku akan menilainya aneh, bukan bodoh atau pun berbeda."

Nyonya Kim menghela nafas, "Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana dia dan siapa dia, jangan asal berbicara seperti itu, Jongin-ah."

KREEET

Kai bangkit dari kursi, membuat sang penata rambut terkejut, "Aku tunggu di mobil, aku tidak suka membuang-buang waktu. Permisi."

"Gaya sekali anak itu. Padahal ia tidur seperti orang mati itu juga disebut membuang-buang waktu. Anak gila," ujar Tuan Kim. Nyonya Kim mengelus bahu Tuan Kim, "Begitu juga ia anakmu. Kau juga sama sepertinya, tukang tidur." Tuan Kim meringis pelan lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali itu.

* * *

Malam hari datang menggantikan sore hari. Keluarga Kim sudah sampai di restoran yang ditentukan oleh Keluarga Do. Sang supir turun untuk membukakan pintu untuk Tuan Kim, Nyonya Kim, dan juga putra tunggal mereka; Kim Jongin. Tuan Kim menggandeng tangan Nyonya Kim dan masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut diikuti oleh Kai di belakang mereka.

Restoran itu didekorasi sedemikian rupa sehingga menciptakan nuansa elegan dan megah. Mosaik lantai, lampu kristal, dan juga tirai damas berat di jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan Sungai Han di malam hari. Fasilitas yang lengkap, seperti pendingin ruangan, toilet yang berada di samping dapur, mesin minuman otomatis, dan wifi tersedia di restoran itu. Loteng putih yang berhias ukiran, meja dan kursi baja yang dihias dengan seni kontemporer, dan juga masakan lezat dari berbagai negara yang dimasak oleh koki handal dan terlatih juga merupakan koki non-Korea. Musik-musik klasik yang diputar seraya menunggu pesanan benar-benar menghilangkan rasa lapar untuk sebentar. Pelayan yang melayani pesanan juga patut diacungkan jempol. Tak ragu, restoran itu sendiri ternyata dikelola oleh Korporasi Do.

Tuan Kim menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sebuah meja yang sudah dipesan oleh Keluarga Do untuk pertemuan resmi mereka kali ini. Tepat di samping jendela yang berhias tirai damas berat itu, seorang pria separuh baya mengacungkan tangannya—memberi kode untuk datang ke tempat mereka. Keluarga Kim pun langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Aigoo, senang bertemu denganmu kembali, Tuan Kim," ujar Tuan Do seraya menjabat tangannya pada Tuan Kim. Tuan Kim tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Kami meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya akan keterlambatan kami datang ke sini, Tuan Do, Nyonya Do," ujar Tuan Kim seraya membungkukan tubuhnya yang juga diikuti Nyonya Kim dan juga Kai. Tuan Do dan Nyonya Do berdiri dan juga membungkukan tubuh mereka sebagai tanda hormat.

"Ah, tidak juga. Kami juga baru beberapa menit menunggu di sini," tukas Tuan Do yang memaklumkan keterlambatan Keluarga Kim. Nyonya Do juga ikut tersenyum, tanda ia mengiyakan ucapan Tuan Do.

"_Appa_ bohong, padahal kita sudah menunggu orang-orang ini sejak setengah jam lalu. Lihatlah, Pororo. Kau haus, _eoh_? Tapi Frozen Cappucino-ku sudah habis," celetuk seseorang yang masih duduk dan menunduk menatap benda yang ia pegang. Tatapan mereka tertuju pada orang itu, tetapi orang itu terus saja menunduk seraya mengajak bicara benda yang ada ditangannya.

Tuan Do membungkukan kepalanya pelan, "Ah, _jwesonghamnida_. Silakan duduk."

"Yang sedang duduk di sini, adalah anakku. Maafkan anakku, ia memang suka mengeluh. Ayo, Kyungie, perkenalkan dirimu."

Orang yang dipanggil Kyungie oleh Tuan Do tetap berkutat pada benda yang dipegangnya. Akhirnya, Nyonya Do menghampirinya lalu berbisik pada anak semata wayangnya itu, "Ayo, Kyungie, perkenalkan dirimu pada pria tampan di seberangmu dan juga keluarganya. Biar _eomma_ pegang Pororo-mu untuk sebentar, ya?"

Anak itu menatap _eomma_-nya, "Tapi Pororo haus, _eomma _akan memesan Frozen Cappucino untuknya, bukan?" Nyonya Do mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Asal Kyungie memperkenalkan diri pada mereka." Akhirnya anak itu pun mengangguk antusias lalu berdiri.

Tuan Do menarik pelan tangan anaknya lalu membawanya ke sampingnya. Anak itu masih saja menunduk tanpa menoleh ke atas sedikitpun.

"Ayo, Kyungie, angkat wajahmu," ujar Tuan Do seraya menggenggam tangan mungil anaknya. Anak itu mendongak perlahan, mencoba melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. Anak itu tersenyum girang,

_Manis_. Itulah penilaian dari fisik oleh Kim Jongin. Segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menyadari apa yang baru saja ia nilai dari anak Tuan Do itu.

"Hey, kau yang di sana! Mengapa wajahmu mirip sekali dengan Crong?" Anak itu menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kai.

DEG

Kai merasa sesuatu menghantam wajahnya. Hilang sudah penilaian Kai yang mengatakan anak Tuan Do itu cukup _manis_. Mengapa ia rasanya tidak asing dengan anak itu? Mengapa ia seperti pernah mendengar suara anak itu? Mengapa perkataan anak itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang ia rasa pernah ia alami?

"Kyungie, sopanlah pada mereka. Jangan menunjuk anak dari Tuan Kim seperti itu." Tuan Do menurunkan tangan anaknya yang menunjuk wajah Kai. Nyonya Do meringis, "Maafkan anak ini, ia sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik."

_Suasana hati yang baik? Apakah semua anak autis yang sedang senang seperti anak ini?_, pikir Kai kesal. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan dijodohkan dengan seorang pria yang berumur satu tahun di atasnya tetapi wajahnya dan perilakunya sama sekali tidak menunjukan bahwa ia lebih tua darinya.

"Ah, _gwaenchanseumnida_. Kelihatannya anakmu itu sangat manis dan penurut," celetuk Nyonya Kim seraya mencubit lengan Kai, membuat Kai yang berkicau dalam hati itupun meringis kesakitan. Nyonya Kim berbisik, "Jangan sampai kau menunjukan raut wajahmu yang jelek dan menyebalkan seperti itu. Harap kau maklumi!" Kai memutar bola matanya dan mengangguk malas.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, kau yang di taman bermain itu, 'kan?" Anak dari Tuan Do itu berbicara pada Kai. Kai mengerutkan alisnya, _taman bermain yang mana_?

Taman bermain. Taman bermain. Taman berma—

Kai membulatkan matanya, ia ingat semuanya sekarang. Taman bermain, Crong, boneka Pororo dan pria di depan matanya itu. Semuanya yang ada di dalam mimpi buruknya beberapa hari lalu—yang berulangkali menghampiri tidurnya—direalitakan secara tepat dan akurat membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, aku ibu dari Pororo. Jangan sekali-kali kau menyakiti Pororo, ya?" ujar anak dari Tuan Do yakni bernama Do Kyungsoo atau disapa dengan Kyungsoo. Hampir saja Kai menganga di tempatnya, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka menemui orang yang bernama Do Kyungsoo ini.

"A-aku… Aku Kim Jongin. Kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Aku merupakan direktur muda dari Korporasi Kim. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kyungsoo-ssi," sahut Kai menelan salivanya kasar.

"Hebat sekali seorang pria yang masih muda seperti dirimu sudah menjabat sebagai direktur muda di sebuah korporasi besar," ujar Kyungsoo seraya menatap Kai. Kai mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya.

"_Eomma_, Pororo-ku di mana? Aku sudah selesai berkenalannya," ujar Kyungsoo seraya menghampiri Nyonya Do dan memeluk kembali bonekanya itu. Tuan Do kembali angkat bicara, "Maklumi saja anakku yang satu-satunya ini, ia sangat menyayangi bonekanya itu." Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim mengangguk.

Kai menghela nafasnya. Hanya seperti itu? Apakah sependek itu durasi untuk berkenalan? Ini akan benar-benar buruk—baginya.

"Jadi begini, Tuan Kim. Untuk pernikahan mereka nanti, keluarga kami yang akan menyewa gaun juga tuksedo untuk Kim Jongin-ssi, mencari lokasi yang tepat. Apakah Anda bersedia untuk mengurus mereka dalam foto pre-wedding nanti?" jelas Tuan Do pada Keluarga Kim.

"Bagaimana kalau pernikahan ini diper—AW!" Kai berteriak saat _high heels _milik Ibu nya itu menginjak kakinya.

"Diper apa, Jongin-ssi?" tanya Tuan Do mengerutkan alisnya. Kai meneguk salivanya saat melihat tatapan seram dari kedua orang tuanya, "Bagaimana… k-kalau pernikahan ini diper—dipercepat saja. Iya, dipercepat saja. A-aku ada banyak acara pertemuan akhir-akhir ini, aku takut semuanya terbengkalai." Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Lebih cepat, lebih baik, bukan?" Nyonya Do berceletuk. Kyungsoo sibuk dengan bonekanya dan Frozen Cappucino yang sudah ada di depan matanya.

"Minggu depan? Atau dua minggu ke depan?" tanya Tuan Kim.

"Minggu depan saja. Kami usahakan dalam mencari gaun dan tuksedo untuk mereka juga lokasinya nanti dapat diproses cepat. Keluarga Anda juga tidak keberatan tentang foto pre-wedding nanti, bukan?" Tuan Kim menggeleng tanda ia tidak keberatan.

_Satu minggu ke depan kau akan bertambah gila. Bersiap-siaplah masuk ke dalam neraka dunia, Kim Jongin_, batin Kai sambil menangis—meskipun hanya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kami sudah sepakat, bukan?" Disambut anggukan dari anggota keluarga mereka—kecuali Kyungsoo dan Kai tentunya.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan mulai hunting gaun dan tuksedo untuk mereka?"

_Selamat datang mimpi burukku. Mengapa kau menjadi nyata, eoh_?

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

a.n. : HALOOOO maaf late update, maaf kalau ada yang nungguin ff ini namun ngaretnya minta ampun, sekali lagi yang bisa aku bilang itu ma-af-rea-ders-deul!~~~ ini dia chap 1 nya, nyambung gak sama prolognya? nyambung-nyambungin aja lah ya.

kalau ada typo(s), mohon maaf, karena ini ngetik ngebut dan takut ketauan orang tua kalo ternyata suka bikin ff begini. oh ya, banyak author yang diperingatin sama ffn ya kalau gaboleh nulis ff yang castnya real? rencananya aku juga mau pindah dari ffn ke wp, aff atau mungkin lj. gatau juga sih, tapi kayaknya beresin ffku ini dulu semua (kok jadi curhat i'm sorry)

**thanks to : dyos, GotchaCode, opikyung0113, OhSooYeol, dyodokyung, Jung Eunhee, ChangChang, ****_Park Kyungmi_****, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, ArraHyeri, ****_sooara_****, megajewels2312, donutkim, hdkL12**

**and all of silent readers! **_hateu hateu~~_

ff ini gak bakal panjang chapternya kok, palingan 7-10 chap doang. (ceritanya kapok udah pernah nulis ff sampe 20chap lebih, akhirnya kena writer block garagara bingung nentuin ending). maaf kalo ff ini gak sesuai dengan harapan kalian, karena aku masih punya banyak kekurangan dalam menulis, so learn isn't that bad, kan? hoho~ oke deh sekian dulu, aku bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian, thanksie!

_ada yang mau kenalan sama aku? aku orangnya agak antisocial (in real life) but i swear that kalo udah akrab aku orangnya cukup easy going kok:) just send me an pm so i'll reply it for you, let's be friend!^^ _((nyusun kata-katanya kok susah ya))

last, mind to review? thanks for the good responds for the teaser! love ya~

* * *

kyungthoo.


End file.
